NO SOY TONTO
by Pierrot 14
Summary: Natsu no le importa que le digan tonto pero cierta rubia le dice tonto pero no sabe porque le duele tanto y porque le duele a ella,,,,,,, Un Nalu una gran pareja de Fairy tail. Mi segundo Fanfic Pasen y lean.


**¡****NO SOY TONTO****!**

En las afueras de Magnolia dos magos venían de un arduo trabajo que habían realizado, que duro una semana. Una de los magos iba muy despacio y quejándose por lo cansada que estaba y porque su compañero no le hacía caso.

-Natsuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-Se quejaba una chica rubia.

-Maldito Happy no vino a la misión porque tenía mejores cosas que hacer con Charle-Refunfuño.

-Natsu ya no puedo mas-Dijo casi sin aliento.

-Ese gato que tiene esa gata que no tenga yo-Seguía enojado.

-Natsuuuuuu-Ya no podía hablar la pobre rubia.

-Ya verá ese gat…-Fue interrumpido por un grito.

-NATSUUUUUUUUUU!-Grito lo más fuerte que pudo la pobre rubia casi desmallándose.

-Que pasa Lucy?-Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Ayúdame con mis maletas-Hablo mostrando el equipaje que llevaba.

-Está bien porque no lo dijiste antes¡?-Pregunto con un tono inocente.

-Natsuuuuuu-Se limito a decir su nombre y mirarlo con una mirada asesina que hasta la gran Titania huiría de ese lugar, el pobre de Natsu solo trago en seco y recogió el equipaje de la rubia.

Después de que la rubia descanso un rato los dos siguieron su camino llegando al fin a Magnolia los dos iban caminando sin ninguna demora a su gremio pero para poder llegar a su destino tenían que pasar por el parque pero no hubo ningún problema, los dos magos siguieron su camino así su gremio, hasta que la rubia se quedo viendo algo que la intrigo...

**Lucy POV.**

-Que linda pareja-Me quede viendo a una pareja de novios con ilusión imaginando que algún día estaré así de cerca y cariñosa con la persona que amo. Pero hay un ligero problema en mi fantasía es de que la persona de quien estoy enamorada es un TONTO.

-Eh Luce que estás viendo oy Luceeeeeee-Me decía la persona más tonta e infantil del mundo. Pero si se eso como me enamore de el.

-No estoy viento nada Natsu-Respondí cansada.

-Mmmmmmmmmmmmm-El pensaba.

-Qué pasa?-Pregunte.

-Que están haciendo esos chicos?-Señalo Natsu a la pareja de chicos que yo estaba observando.

-Nada vámonos-Respondí sonrojada porque ahora los chicos se estaban besando enfrente de nosotros.

-Pero sus labios están muy juntos y pare…-Dijo con una mirada infantil pero yo lo interrumpí llevándomelo de la mano, pero no sé qué me pasa pero últimamente hasta con tocarlo un poco me sonrojo demasiado. Ya faltaba poco para llegar al gremio pero ya no sentía su mano y voltee para ver la razón del porque ya no me tomaba de su mano. Pero me encontré con algo que me hiso enfurecer demasiado.

-Tú eres Natsu uno de los magos mas sexys de Fairy tail-Hablaba una chica peli roja abrazando el brazo de Natsu contra su pecho.

-Qué lindo eres!-Dijo otra chica muy linda de cabello azul enfrente de Natsu.

-Tienes novia bomboncito-Acariciaba el rostro de Natsu con suavidad una chica de cabello castaño un poco mayor que nosotros pero muy hermosa.

-EH,…..ETTO, ETTO…..NO-Dijo mi Natsu sonrojado se veía tan tierno pero eso también lo notaron las otras chicas que lo rodeaban.

-Si no tienes novia ven con nosotras lindura-Hablo la chica pelicastaña llevándose a Natsu pero él no hacia ningún esfuerzo para negarse. Eso es lo que me hizo enojar mas solo tome mis maletas y me fui al gremio enojada. Estaba enfrente de la puerta del gremio pero me percate de que si parecía enojada se alborotaría el gremio así que antes de entrar respire y me calme después de relajarme entre como siempre lo ago.

-HOLA MINNAAAAAAAAA!-Salude gritando.

Todos me saludaron con su peculiar sonrisa parece que nadie se dio cuenta eso pensé pero tres chicas se me acercaron y me preguntaron porque me veía tan enojada y deprimida esas chicas que me preguntaron eran mis mejores amigas así que ellas sabían cuando me pasaba algo o si algo me afectaba.

-Que pasa Lu-chan porque tan triste-Decía una pequeña peliazul.

-Si Lucy por que estas triste que paso-Dijo una Mira con un tono de preocupación.

-Dime quien fue y lo mato-Hablo una muy furiosa pelirroja.

-No es nada-Enseñe una sonrisa falsa para que no se dieran cuenta de que mentía, pero era inútil ellas se dieron cuenta y fijaron su mirada a mí.

Cuando estaba a punto de decirle a las chicas de la razón por lo cual estoy así algo mejor dicho alguien me interrumpió, es la misma persona por lo cual estoy así ese tonto de cabello rosa y mentalidad de un niño de 6 años que tanto me hace sufrir y del que me enamore por tonta.

-HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Grito mi querido Natsu que por el momento quería estrangular.

Todos los del gremio lo saludaron y yo me estremecí y las chicas se dieron cuenta. Gray caminaba hacia el para probablemente pelearse con el pero Natsu lo ignoro y vino directo a mi yo no le quise hacer caso pero el ya estaba a mi lado se acerco a mí y me dijo..

-Lucy porque te fuiste sin mi-Me dijo algo preocupado. Me daba lástima pero no me iba a dejar.

-No estabas con tus amiguitas, no te fuiste a una cita con ellas-Reclame enojada por lo que todos se voltearon a ver lo que pasaba.

-Bueno si me fui con esas chicas y me llevaron a una feria para divertirnos pero pero…-Me estaba hablando de lo que hacía pero lo interrumpí.

-Pero si te estabas divirtiendo entonces porque regresas aquí en vez de estar con tus amiguitas-Le reproche, todos nos estaban viéndonos con sorpresa, así que decidí irme pero antes de hacerlo voltee y le grite.

-ERES UN TONTOOOOOOOOOOO!-Acabe para irme.

Me fui del gremio para mi departamento par no ver a nadie porque estaba furiosa bueno en realidad estaba más triste que furiosa porque Natsu prefería estar con esas tres chicas que con migo, cuando llegue a mi departamento entre y me tire a la cama para ponerme a llorar no se porque lo hice pero llore con fuerza, estaba llorando pero sentí que entro alguien por la ventana pensé que era Natsu pero no eran mis tres amigas bueno una que entro por la ventana y las otras dos por la puerta….

-Lu-chan dinos porque estas así es por Natsu verdad-Me dijo mi mejor amiga Levy.

-Si dime que te hiso lo castigare por hacerte daño-Regaño Erza.

-Dinos Lucy porque estas tan triste y llorando-Menciono preocupad Mira.

-Es que no es solo lo de las chicas es que también él no se da cuenta de lo que siento por él y me duele mucho-Dije entre llantos.

Todas se acercaron a mí para consolarme ellas sabían que el me gustaba por eso me apoyaban todo lo posible pero también se daban cuenta de que Natsu era demasiado inocente para darse cuenta de mis sentimientos. Pasamos ahí toda la tarde ellas tratando de relajarme para no estallar en llanto.

**Natsu POV.**

-Mierda porque Lucy se enojo con migo además porque me duele porque solo me dijo tonto-Me decía una y otra vez tocándome el pecho me dolía estaba roto sentía algo roto pero porque solo me dijo tonto todos me lo habían dicho pero no me importaba pero porque cuando ella me lo dijo me dolía tanto pero también me dolía verla así de triste pero también me preguntaba porque las chicas se enojaron con migo.

FLASHBACK

-Que le hiciste Natsu?-Pregunto enojada Levy

-Que de que hablas yo no le hice nada-Respondí.

-NO MIENTAS NATSU DINOS QUE LE HICISTE!-Me reclamo gritando Erza.

-Cálmate Erza, dime Natsu que paso-Me dijo Mira calmando a Erza.

-No sé cuando veníamos de la misión casi llegando al gremio tres chicas me llevaron a la feria de Magnolia cuando nos estábamos yendo yo…-Me interrumpieron.

-Eres un tonto Natsu como le hiciste eso a Lu-chan-Me regaño Levy.

-TONTO COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR ESO-Me grito furiosa Erza.

-Natsu fuiste muy tonto Lucy eta sufriendo mucho por eso-Sentencio Mira para luego irse con Erza y Levy.

-Que hiciste Salamander?-Me dijo Gajeel.

-No se pero me duele mucho el pecho-Respondí con tristeza y dolor en el pecho.

Después de responderle a Gajeel me fui del gremio para irme a pensar porque me duele tanto el pecho, y porque Lucy lloraba, así que seguí caminando hasta llegar al lago que usualmente uso para pescar con Happy.

**FIN DEL **FLASHBACK

-Porque me duele tanto-Me decía.

-Dímelo tu Natsu-Me dijo alguien atrás.

-Gildarts-Me sorprendí.

-Porque te duele Natsu explícamelo-Me pedía una respuesta.

-No sé, pero cuando Lucy me dijo tonto me dolió el pecho sentí que se rompía lago aun mas cuando vi su cara de tristeza, pero no entiendo solo me dolió cuando me lo dijo ella pero me lo han dicho los demás y no me importa, es lo que no entiendo porque me duele-Le respondí triste.

-No se responderte Natsu, solo sé que le tienes que decir a Lucy lo que sientes y ella te dirá que tienes-Le dijo con una actitud paternal.

-Está bien iré a verla-Dije para irme corriendo pero despidiéndome de Gildarts.

**Normal POV.**

-Adiós Natsu, ya estas madurando niño me alegra ver como creces y te haces un buen hombre-Se despidió y dijo para sí mismo y sonriendo como un padre viendo a su hijo crecer.

Después de unos quince minutos Natsu estaba llegando al departamento de Lucy pero como siempre se iba a meter por la ventana, pero antes de que eso pasara ella pensaba.

**Lucy POV.**

Las chicas se habían ido un hace un buen rato y yo me sentía mejor pero aun tenia tristeza en mi corazón, me levante de mi cama me tome una ducha muy larga me seque y me cambie con una piyama de dos piezas pero era una noche fría el problema es que mi piyama gruesa la metí a lavar y yo sentía mucho frio. Después de cambiarme me recosté bocabajo para seguir pensando apague la luz y así seguí un buen rato hasta que…

-Luce, Luce, Luce, estas despierta?-Pregunto una voz que reconocería fácilmente.

-Que quiere Natsu?-Dije pesadamente sin querer verlo.

-Mmmmmmmmmmm es que no sé cómo decirlo-Me respondió.

-Dímelo de una vez tonto que no vez que quiero dor….-Me interrumpió.

-No soy tonto-Me respondió con cara muy seria y con tristeza.

-Natsu?-Pregunte un poco preocupada.

-No sé porque no entiendo porque me duele aquí, porque me duele dime Luce-Me decía tocándose el pecho donde está el corazón casi llorando.

-Pero porque si solo te dije ton…-No me dejo terminar.

-No soy tonto, me lo dicen los demás pero no me importa pero cuando tú me lo dices me duele mucho-Me decía con la cara abajo.

-Porque? No lo entiendo Natsu-Le pregunte más preocupada.

-Porque eres la persona que más quiero-Respondió sorprendiéndome.

-EH?-Me sorprendí.

-Te quiero tanto, no soporto verte con nadie más, ni tampoco soporto verte llorar odio eso y me duele mucho-Me siguió diciendo.

-Natsu!-Dije con los ojos casi llorosos.

-Dime Luce que me pasa porque, porque, porque dime porque me duele cuando me dices tonto-Me pregunto.

-Tonto-Respondí.

-Que no me digas Ton..-Lo silencie con un beso, un beso que tantas ganas tenia de darle, un beso que me quito el sufrimiento que tenia, ese beso torpe pero tierno, lo disfrutaba porque ahora sabía lo que me alegro todo lo que había sufrido y eso era que Natsu me amaba.

-Eres un tonto porque no te diste cuenta de lo que tenias eso que tanto te hacía daño es saber que la persona que amas te dice tonto-Le respondí.

-La persona que amo, espera esa serias t…-Otra vez lo estaba besando para interrumpirlo.

-Si tú me amas y solo a mi-El estaba sonrojado.

-Pero somos amigos no?-Aun sonrojado.

-No ahora no ahora somos N.V. .-Le dije con una sonrisita picara.

-Bueno pero que debo hacer ahora-Me dijo con una cara tan linda y tierna.

-Yo tampoco se pero solo quiero dormir ahora-Dije temblando, el se acerco a mi abrazándome para no tener frio.

-Lucy los novios se besan muy seguido-El pregunto aun abrazándome.

-Si, como por ejemplo antes de dormir al despertar, al desperdicie, o a veces pidiendo permiso para separarse por un rato-Le respondí pero sin darme cuenta Natsu me estaba besando y me dijo.

-Buenas noches Lucy- Me dijo.

-Buenas noches Natsu-Le dije para dormir.

Nos fuimos a dormir para amanecer con mucha alegría porque mi querido Natsu ahora sé que él me ama y es mi novio así que yo le mostrare a todos que el es mío y ninguna de las chicas se le puede acercar, porque el e mi tonto. Al día siguiente me levante pero el me jalo y me dio un beso corto, me cambie y le dije a Natsu que nos iremos al gremio después de desayunar. Después del desayuno Natsu y yo nos fuimos al gremio junto yo le abrazaba el brazo, todo el mundo nos veía y me hacia feliz. Después de un rato llegamos al gremio pero nos separamos antes de entrar quería decirles a todos que ahora somos novios pero quería decirles con calma así que entramos y salude como siempre.

-HOLA MINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Grite saludando.

-Hola chicos-Dijo mi novio con una sonrisa.

Todos nos vieron con una cara de tranquilidad y paso un rato entro Gildarts asi que Natsu se levanto y…

- Gildarts ya lo resolví-Iba corriendo se detuvo me miro y regreso a mí para darme un beso dulce y tierno no muy corto ni muy largo se despego y dijo…

-Casi se me olvida Lucy lo siento voy con Gildarts-Me dijo para irse. Pero después un segundo después todas las chicas vinieron hacia mí diciéndome un montón de cosas.

-Lu-chan ahora son novios-Dijo la pequeña Levy.

-Lucy que ocurrió- Dijo Erza sorprendida.

-Bien hecho Lucy lo tienes-Me abrazaba Cana.

-Cuando se van a casar Lucy-Me dijo Mira.

-NATSU ERES UN TONTOOOOOO-Grite.

-NO SOY UN TONTO!-Me oyó y grito.

De ahora en adelante yo y mi novio Natsu vamos a pasar por mucho para poder vivir felices juntos pero ahora tenemos que soportar las preguntas de todo el grmio por culpa de mi TONTO novio.

**Gracias por leer mi Fic. Espero que les haya gustado y también espero que me den sus comentarios de mi historia si es buena y mala, a y además si me corrigen en lo que hice mal. Gracias de nuevo y Sayonara. ****Reviews**


End file.
